Odeon
Odeon is a jittery, unpredictable second cousin who looks like The Prince, but his head is the antenna, with his arms coming out of where the ends of The Prince's head is. He, along with Johnson, Kenta, and Slip, all look like malformed versions of The Prince. It was said that his face is extremely small, and his eyes are very tiny. Odeon's Sound Appearances ''We ♥ Katamari Where/How to Find: Save the Pandas (Money) - Under a matsuri tent at the front of the flea market. Size: 90cm Description: We are not sure where the neck is on this second cousin. He always needs help putting on a scarf. When Rolled Up: "Oh!! You just rolled up some weird lumpy thing!! Wait... it's second cousin Odeon. Oh stop getting in the way!" Stage Conclusion: "Oh, it's second cousin Odeon. What were you doing on Earth? Hmm? Helping out at a rummage sale? We have no idea what you're talking about." Race Car: Giant Odeon Head Mask: Racer Helmet Me & My Katamari Where/How to Find: Strawberry City - Standing on a boat near the mall. Disappears after 4 meters. Size: 1m80cm Description: We are not sure where the neck is on this second cousin. He always needs help putting on a scarf. When Rolled Up: "Hmm? We feel something slender... It's cousin Odeon! Slim but centered." Stage Conclusion: "Oo, slipped Our silky mind. You had someone rolled up. We'll pop 'em over to Beanstalk Island. Grace them with a visit, yes?" Mask: Covered Face Beautiful Katamari Where/How to Find: Sunrise Castle - Front right of the candy store's front room, in the corner, on the top shelf Size: 5cm Description: We are not sure where the neck is on this second cousin. He always needs help putting on a scarf. Cousin Leaderboard Description: A second cousin with a very small face. Thanks to his height, he has a broad outlook on life. When Rolled Up: "Hm? Something weird... It's Odeon! Why aren't you at the Tuvan film fest?" Stage Conclusion: "Something off-kilter... Aha, Odeon. The Princedom will help you regain that balance." Katamari Forever Where/How to Find: Money - At a stand, jumping next to a Nice Guy. Size: 90cm Description: We are not sure where the neck is on this second cousin. He always needs help putting on a scarf. When Rolled Up: "That is just wrong... Oh, it is Odeon. So which is the neck?" Stage Conclusion: "Is that gum stuck to... No, it's Odeon. Same difference really." Tap My Katamari'' How to Obtain: Description: Trivia *He can be found in the As Large As Possible 5 and Make a Star - 11 stages of We ♥ Katamari and Katamari Forever, he’s standing in the middle of the ocean **He can be rolled up at 300m. ***If approached, he’ll start to walk on top of the katamari. *He can be found in Dangerous Colony and Make a Star - Danger in Beautiful Katamari and Katamari Forever, he’s standing on a mushroom next to Kinoko. **He can be rolled up at 300m. *In the Cousins stage, he’s chasing a flower in the lower area. **He can be rolled up at 1m. Category:Characters Category:Cousins Category:We ♥ Katamari: Characters Category:Me & My Katamari: Characters Category:Beautiful Katamari: Characters Category:Katamari Forever: Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Cousins Category:Me & My Katamari: Cousins Category:Beautiful Katamari: Cousins Category:Katamari Forever: Cousins Category:Second Cousins